This protocol will determine whether pulmonary macrophage activation is increased in pediatric patients with ARF and ARDS compared to patients with ARF but not ARDS and control patients; whether pulmonary macrophage activation is correlated with airway neutrophil count and markers of neutrophil activation as well as IL-8 protein levels; whether pulmonary macrophage activation changes with time in Pediatric ARDS.